The Other Way Around
by williamfairchild
Summary: Clary is sold to a Prince, the cocky, arrogant, handsome Prince Jace of the shadow hunters. She expected him to hurt her, but instead, it goes the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila. Chapter 1 here :) sowwy for typos ;) -TrendyFiction**

**By the way, I got this idea from: iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica.**

Clary's POV:

Five hundred years ago, on the year 2014, shadow hunters are formed. One is formed when drinks the water from the lake Nephilim **(A/N I'm not sure if I spelled this right, sorry :))**, but now, they no longer exist. Shadow hunters feed humans their blood in order to turn them into one. And now, the year 2514, May 4, the journey of my life starts.

_Do what you're good at, Clary. _

All I could think of now is, run away.

Run away from all those creeps.

I run.

And soon I'm stopped by a black-haired dude with blue-eyes. He looked okay, okay as in not handsome nor ugly. Wait, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! What the hell are you thinking? Your village is invaded by a group of shadow hunters and this is what you think? Whether the man in front of you is handsome or not? You don't even give a thought whether he is a shadow hunter or not! But they've never disturbed me before! They're just humans that feed on the water thingie and became strong and whatever. I've heard enough of those stories, and I've been wanting an autograph from them. How cool is that? Having an autograph without getting killed.

And now here I am, battling with my inner selves.

"Erh. Um. May I know who are you, mister black-hair?"

"Sure you have the attitude, red-haired lady." Ha. He sure is good at making me, how should I say it, pissed at him.

Alec's POV:

Hm. A girl with red hair? Is that supposed to be the gorgeous red-haired kid Jace talked about every millisecond?

Awesome.

"Aren't you even scared, dude? I'm a freakin' shadow hunter!" With those words spitting out from my mouth, I expected a mommy-i-am-scared look from her. But instead, she yawned, "Nice to meet you, shadow hunter! Can I have your autograph?"

"Little girl, aren't you scared of me? I can kill you any second!" "That's the point, idiot! If I can get an autograph from a shadow hunter without getting killed, how cool is that?"

I stayed silent.

She took out a sheet of paper and a blue pen from her bag pack and hand them to me, "Just sign it here, thanks!" she gave me a grin. Part of me feels happy to do so, it feels good when people want my signature but...

So, I've decided on what to do.

I signed her paper, placed them into her bag, grab her wrist, and bring her to our village.

**HAHAHA. What do you think Alec would do? **

**If you are curious, feel free to review or PM me! ;) **

**reviewwww,**

**followwww,**

**favoritww,**

**they rhyme! **

**Well...**

**thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**mweehehheee. **

**chapter twoooooo 3 **

**enjoyyyyyy (don't forget to review, follow and favorite! :)) oh, and you gotta love Jace hereeeee ;) -TrendyFiction**

Clary's POV:

The black-haired dude grabbed my wrist and we ran.

Actually, I feel more like being dragged than running. Man, _we _ran so fast. I'm now out from my village. I start to worry, what if this shadow hunter will feed me his blood and I would not be able to go home anymore? What about mom and dad? They would be worried dead!

So now, here I am,

approximately a meter apart from this so called black, high gate.

Humph.

So now he's bringing me back to his homeland? What? To have me drink his blood and be his so called _slave-for-life _thingy? I shivered to the thought of surrounded by hundreds of shadow hunters. No, thousands. "Scared, midget?" he said. "Nope," I replied, popping the 'p', surprised that I said it so smoothly.

We went into the shadow hunter village thingie, and finally noticed a thing.

* * *

"Let's start with 1000 bucks!" a muscular, scary-looking shadow hunter shouted.

"2000 bucks."

"5000 bucks."

"15,000 bucks."

"30,000 bucks."

"50,000 bucks."

"200,000 bucks."

Silence.

"Okay! Sold to number seven! Next up!"

And now, it's my turn.

"Hm. Okay. Let's start with the beauty over here!"

"300,000 bucks!" How can a person wants to buy me for _this _much money? I'm good for nothing.**  
**

"500,000 bucks!"

"700,000 bucks!"

"1,000,000 bucks!"

Silence. I looked up at the man, hmm.

Green eyes.

Over-weighted body.

"Okay! Sol-"

"10,000,000,000 bucks," a gentle voice said smoothly.

Everyone gasped.

I now looked up at the man.

Everything's golden. One word, handsome. What the fuck, Clary?! You just called a fucking shadow hunter handsome?

But he really is.

From his golden hair to his golden eyes, and his flawless skin. He went up to the stage and grab my wrist gently, I just gave him my evil glare, expecting some harsh or scary comment, "Babe, I know I'm so hot, flawless and-"

"Asshat."

And yet, I got another unexpected reply, "Now, now, fireball, you know I'm hot," he gave me a wink. "Oh no, I don't goldilocks, why don-" he interrupted

and I find his lips on mine.

**Hehehee. **

**how's the chapter, folks?**

**weviewwwwwwww.**

**favowittttt.**

**fowowwww. **

**Okay, I sound so childish here. Lol. **

**what do you think of the Jace here? Too cocky? Well I LOVE his cockiness :p **

**sowwy for typosss :(**

**until next time! ;) *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**haiii, thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and favourite-d, those mean a lot to me :)**

**if you've only read but have not reviewed, followed or favourite-d, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for typos, and bad grammars! -TrendyFiction**

Clary's POV:

Good thing it was a quick kiss.

"What the fuck goldie?!" with those words and _the incident _people are whispering around, until the black-haired uncle came, "Like the thing I brought you? Your very-highness?" he mockingly said. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. They chat and chat and chat like I was never here,

and,

why is he calling him "your very-highness"? I know his looks make him look like a prince and he dress differently, but still! Wait, I think Luke had told me about a handsome young prince of Idris, he has golden looks and is so handsome that no girl could resist or whatever but I didn't pay that much attention that time.

So.

"Is this, perhaps, Idris?" I asked.

"Yeah," both of them answered in unison.

"Er, Prince Asshat-Goldilocks, how long are you going to stay here? Or can one of you bring me home?"

Then they turned at me.

and stare.

"Whaaaat? Stop staring at me as if I have grown a third eyeee!" I whined.

"Now now, this fireball midget, aren't you scared of me? King Asshat asked.

Well, I might be scared if he stayed quiet just now but he seems so friendly. So, it's 80% deduced, "Approximately not," I replied, "Just because you're a shadow hunter or you just bought me, it's not a must that you would hurt me," I continued, "Perhaps, you seem, well, how should I say it..."

"Handsome," he suggested.

"One more thing, erhm, sadly, you won't be going home," King Asshat informed.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why?" I asked.

"Because, starting from a few minutes ago, you are mine. So I decide when you will go home ok," he said, ruffling my hair.

Argh.

Why must it be him?

I should have stayed at home, locked the door, and ignore all the noises, instead of going out and check on what's going on.

and now I get it.

_curiosity kills the cat. _

**how's the chapiee?**

**i know this is kinda boring :( **

**hihihi. sowwyy :3 **

**don't forget to favorite, follow and review ok? **

**They'll make my day ️**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have exams going on this week, I MIGHT and MIGHT not update as often, but I will try my best :3 **

**If you don't like the story, it's fine ;) I find it kinda boring too :D**

**hehehe. so here's chapter four! Enjoyyyy (: -TrendyFiction**

**Oh and by the way. Can't believe I haven't do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI :(**

Clary's POV:

So finally, after about thirty-seven minutes of torture, hearing them chat this and that, they finally agree to go back to _their home. _

They, no, we walk to their home,

and guess what?

Their "walking" is like my "running". We ran and ran and ran and I finally ran out of energy. I slowed down, they didn't seem to notice until The Prince saw me slowing down, he walked to me, and lift me up. _The Bridal Style. _That's what they say. "Do you really have to do this?" "Unless you can keep up," he said easily.

So I let him carry me, I keep on whining. Can't believe he could keep up with my famous for annoying-ness whining-s. _  
_

* * *

We've finally arrived to the palace, the palace that I saw from the tiny window from my room, the one that I've always dreamed to go in and wander about, and now I'm right in front of it. It looked even more beautiful up-close. The elegant white pillars and the huge, classic entrance door, everything looked so perfect. It's even more perfect than what I dreamed my house would be like! We went into a huge room, there is a king-sized bed in it and he let me down on it, surprisingly gentle. "Aline, Kaelie **(A/N I'm so sorry once again, I didn't know if I have this spelled right XD) **have her dressed. Formal." With those words, two ladies with uniforms came in and a lady with long, black, silky hair came in, pretty.

"Heard you finally got one, my super annoying friend-cousin?" she asked.

"Yeaaaaahh. Problem with that?"

"Nah. I know she's pretty, perfect and all and all, but, your dad had offered you some nice ones, true they are no match for her but they are still acceptable." Am I? Maybe the Nephilim drove them crazy.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, being a busy body huh?"

Before I could hear what she will reply, the two ladies grabbed me up gently and took me into the toilet.

Everything is so luxurious.

Figures.

How can a palace not be luxurious? Ha-ha, very funny, Clarissa, maybe you are surrounded by too many shadow hunters that they drove you crazy too? Very funny.

Those two stripped my clothes and turned on the tap from the bathtub.

Hot water.

Like finally, I reaaaaally need a nice, hot shower now. I went into the bathtub, relaxing. "Thanks," I said, grinning so wide my mouth hurts. "Aline, now I know why The Prince chose her, she's kind, easy to get along with, and most importantly beautiful," she said. Wow. People here MUST have been crazy, "Kaelie, that's rude, although I totally agree with you," Aline replied with a wink, "Sorry, miss," Kaelie apologized, "It's fine," I reassured.

Kaelie's POV:

Yeah whatever.

She's pretty, kind and blah. I know why the prince chose her but, if she hasn't showed up today, would the prince still refuse on whoever the king choose?

But something is familiar about her, like someone has ever described about her very specifically.

Now I remember.

_FLASHBACK:_

**before going:**

"Yo Alec. Dad told me to to to Alicante and find a wife there," Jace said, rolling his eyes.

"But you gotta do it, OR he will be the one finding you one," Alec smirked, "What's your maximum time, anyway?"

"Three months to stay there and you got a wonderful role."

"What?" Alec asked in curiousity.

"Bring the girl I want to me."

"Time duration?"

"On the fourth of may."

" So exactly on the day when shadow hunters are first created?"

"Yeah."

**after going:**

"Finally back from your _amazing _journey, your fucking highness?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Found one. All I could say is _perfect."_

"Aw aw aw. Little Jacey has fallen in love."

"Oh shut up."

"What is it that you got attracted? Beauty? Kindness?"

"Everything."

"How does she look like?"

"Dark, crimson red, with some streaks of brown and red hair and huge, green eyes. Splitting image of Lily Collins."

"She that hot?"

"Yep."

"Ha. No wonder. You are and were a huge fan of her before and after she is dead dude."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I know I shouldn't be jealous.

Yes, Kaelie, you're not.

Clary's POV:

They had introduced themselves to me.

The asian-looking is called Aline and the blonde-girl is called Kaelie.

So after I had finished taking a shower, Aline went out of the room and now I'm left with Kaelie.

"Um, the room now is so quiet...? So... Hi...?"

"Hi!" Kaelie said happily.

We talked about our lives and were interrupted by Aline, bringing in a very short dress and 8 inch high stilettos, standing beside her is the black-haired lady, a splitting image of Alec, the girl whom Jace called Isabelle.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle! I'm that jackass's cousin!" she said.

Wow. She will be a good friend of mine.

"You mean that asshat? Lol."

"It's awesome that you didn't swoon over my lil' cousin!" She said.

"By the way! Put on these! I'll fix you soon."

"Eh, fix what?"

"Fix you!"

So I did as instructed, put on the short and tight dress that hugs my curves perfectly.

I then put on the stilettos and looked on the mirror.

Wow.

I look like a slut. This dress may be as long as Isabelle's long tee.

"Eh, Isabelle, do I really have to use these?" Pointing desperately on the dress and stilettos.

"One, yes it's compulsory. Two, call me either Iz or Izzy, got that?"

"Okay..."

So I sat at the dressing table, Izzy putting on those stupid powders, eyeliner, mascara and whatever.

And tada.

After an hour of torture, I looked at the mirror, I looked pretty.

Whaat? I just complimented myself which is the first time, but I look more like a slut. Sadly.

"Do you like it?" Izzy asked happily.

"Erm yeah... sure?"

I am instructed to go and follow them and I'm led into a huge room. Looks like a dining room. There sat the king, queen, prince and Alec.

Why did Alec sit there?

Oh right. They are cousins.

Jace's POV:

A red-head standing with Iz, Aline and Kaelie. Must be that girl. That perfect girl. Iz instructed her to sit beside me. Okay.

"So you chose her, Jonathan? This is indeed what I want!" Dad said.

Huh? I gave him a puzzled look.

She **(A/N this is Clary) **then gave me a puzzled look.

"Okay! Valentine's daughter! Your wedding will be in a week time!"

"Huh?" We asked in unison.

"What? Wedding?" She asked, pissed.

"How is she Valentine's daughter, dad?"

"Well, obviously she is one!" He replied.

"How do you know my dad, sir?" She asked.

"He is my best friend," he replied simply.

"I thought he is a shadow hunter?" I asked.

"I never said he isn't!" He replied.

"But this girl here is a mundane," I informed him.

"She's not a mundane. She is a shadow hunter, a daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn," he informed.

**Hihihi. Have you realized the chapter's longer? ;)**

**well, obviously.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following! I'm really over the moon now, and also, thanks for reading! :***

**till' next time budds!**


	5. AN

Guys. This is a really important author's note. I really appreciate those who actually took their time reading this fanfic, and moreover, enjoy it. I love reading your reviews, even though not all reviews are compliments, I still appreciate the fact that you bothered to review. And so I came to a conclusion, after rereading my fanfic, I do realize the last chapter is made sloppily and without effort. I apologize. And, I've also seen quite a number of grammatical errors. One example is **curiosity kills the cat**, it is supposed to be **curiosity killed the cat**. I've decided to rewrite the last chapter, make the story longer, although, it would take some time. **  
**

Thank you for reading. Ily.

-trendyfiction


	6. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time since I've updated a "real" chapter, like really. hahah. Once again, I apologize for my previous grammatical errors (heyyyy i was just a sixth grader), and if you can find many of those errors in the future, critics (i rlly dont know if i spelled or used it right. Sorry) are welcome! :) Things are different here, in this story. Well, isn't this a fanfic? :p Have fun! **

Previous chapter:

"She's not a mundane. She's a daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn."

**Clary's POV:**

Wait, wtf? What the fucking hell is happening right now.

"How? Isn't Luke my dad?" curse my curiosity. My head is now bombarding with questions.

"You are Valentine Morgenstern's daughter, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Your father was one of the greatest shadowhunters in the world. When I was still a prince, we were together in the _circle. _He was killed in an army, trying to protect your mother. Your brother, Jonathan was killed when he was still a baby. At that time, you were still in your mother's stomach."

"My mom- my mom's a shadowhunter?" I stuttered.

He nodded in reply.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Everyone looks up to Valentine, even I do. Marry my son, be the queen of Idris." my mouth made an o-shape. Wtf man, you want me to marry this asshat here?

"Sorry sir, but.. I've just met your son here, I don't even know his name-"

"It's Jonathan. Call me Jace," he said with his trademark smirk.

"I understand very well Clarissa. You have just met my son, indeed he has chosen the right woman for his bride. As I say you will be marrying him, but I will give you time. I know it is hard to marry somebody you don't love. I won't push you. You will marry him once you love him. Love him, cherrish him, be happy," he continued, "As for you, Jonathan, you've chosen the right lady. You have my blessing. Marry her in a few years. Build a family with her. You two are to be sent to America as two engaged high-schooler in Brooklyn. Now, go."

**Jace's POV:**

I've found out two wonderful news today.

One, I would be marrying the girl I've loved.

Two, me and Clary will be sent to the mundane world in America, Brooklyn. New things will happen, and of course, our journey is starting. You just wait, Clary. I'll make you love me.

More than anything in this world.

**A super short chapter for y'all!**

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!:**

**So, even after a hundred years, there would still be a typical highschool life like in movies, novels, and of course fanfictions. The only difference is just that shadowhunters are formed. **

**NOTE THAT THIS IS JUST A BEGINNING. LONG WAY TO GO FOLKS.**

**until next time budds. love y'all. and super thanks to the 75 reviews. It made me write faster! Ily. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. **

**~TrendyFiction**


	7. Chapter 6- THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING

**Chapter 6 for y'all.. So, I'm a bigbigbigbig fan of 5SOS, if you guyz like them too, I'm so giving you a virtual high-five, no kidding lol. So anyways, enjoy the chappie here! I can guarantee you it's way longer than others, laffyou all 3  
**

Clary's POV:

"What?! Loss of memory? What do you mean?" I can feel my anger raging more and more as seconds pass. I don't understand why must I follow Alec here. Sure we got along pretty well, everyone here is super nice, but what? Agreeing to go and live in the so called mundane-world is already so nice of me, and now, memory loss?

"Yes, I'm so sorry Clary dear," since when dos the mighty King of Idris calls me 'Clary dear'? creepy enough, "At that time, I forgot to tell you. People in the mundane world don't know we, shadowhunters exist. In order for a shadowhunter to live there, they have to lose their identity of being a shadowhunter."

"So you mean me and the ars- me and Jace are going to be mundanes forever?" damn my curiosity. Sometimes I just wish that I can like drink a cup of potion and not be curious until my goddamn life ends. I mean, no one would invent that until a super-genius experienced the same thing as I do right now appears right?

"Of course not, dear," and now goes the Queen of Idris, Celine Herondale, got the Clary-dear virus from Stephen**(not sure whether I spelled his name right lol)**, "Since we are the leaders of Idris, we can make an exception. Your mother is the wife of Valentine Morgenstern, who is highly respected by each and every shadowhunter who knows him, and everybody knows him." So.. Your point is?

"My point is," did I just say it out loud? I'm so sorry, "Oh dear it's fine! So my point is, we can make an exception for your mother. She will be going with you and Jace, and of course, both my husband and I are going too. In law 277 of book Shadowhunter Laws says that adults are allowed to not have memory loss when living in the mundane-world, but only with the permission of BOTH the King and Queen of Idris. Shadowhunters who tend to live there are not allowed to come back here to Idris." She quoted, so firmly, confidently, as if she had memorized the whole book of law thingie.

Wait. She said 'of course not', so does she mean the exception is..

"Yes you're right," Stephen said, as if reading my thoughts, "We made the laws, therefore, we can make an exception or two. Instead of not being able to come back here, we are very welcome to come back anytime you want. Once we're back, your memory will totally recover."

"As you said, you can make an exception or TWO, then why not make another exception so that me and Jace won't have memory loss?"

"Sure we can, but it's not very necessary. We, the leaders of Idris, have a loss of memory, what do you think will be the future of Idris? Anyway, it won't be fun if you have your memories, right?" he gave me a wink. WHAT THE HELL. I never knew kings were able to wink. I'm not so mean, am I?

"Babe. Think of this as another chance. I talked with my dad last night and he said we don't have to be together but he would be happy if we do. It just depends on me, and you. If I still like you in the other world, and you probably would have a change of mind, then we gonna be together. But if not, we won't. Anyway what father would want his son to marry someone he has interest in, but not fully love her?"

"Sorry did I just hear 'interest and like'?" I ask, dramatically fake-choking.

"Yep. Very dense of you eh, red?" he smirked, "So you ready? Remember, my dad and my mom, and of course your mom, don't have their full-memory there," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"What do you mean, goldie?"

"I mean, they used to be best budds and all and my dad really wants me to be with you but a part of him wants me to be with who I truly love and he would probably encourage the I-don't-know-what-I-would-be me to be with you and stuff. He just wants it to be fair and square, you know,' he said sheepily, "Anyway, things are just gonna be the same okay. You won't even remember. So, you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

and I can't believe I heard those words coming directly out of my mouth.

And as usual, he smirked- his I don't know, his heavenly smoky hot smirk, I somehow am falling for.

**A/N: Okay. This ain't waaay longer but at least it,s longer hahah. Anyway, did you enjoy chapter 6? Remember this is just the beginning! Please please please don't be a silent reader and review, favorite and follow! Love you all! Super thanks for reading and please ignore my grammatical errors, I suck at english okay hun. :)  
**

**until next time folks**

**-TrendyFiction 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I'm so sorry for taking it so long to just update a chapter. :( Oh and guys, since I forgot to add some details in the previous chapter, read the Recap below, okay? :)**

_Recap:_

_Clary, along with her mother, Jace, and his family will be living in the Mundane World. They would have to lose memory except for Clary's mother, to keep it balanced and in control. They would also lose their powers as a shadow hunter. In the next four years, whether or not Clary and Jace will be together, they will go back to the Shadow hunter world. _

Clary's POV:

I blinked. "Ugh," I grunted.

"Clary! You wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school!" My mom said, reminding me I will still have four years of torture.

You see, I'm a senior in high school and you all would think, "Good for you! Only another year of torture!" But you see, one year is a long long time and don't forget about college. College is just another version of high school. Only the difference is you're older, and to some people, mature-er.

I straighten my brown-red hair and curl it again, just the difference that it isn't as curly. I then grabbed a black crop top which reached about 5 cm above my belly button and some ripped skinny jeans.

As you can see the way I dress, I'm not a nerd, alright? But neither am I a slut. Okay? I'm neither the girl who wears baggy clothes nor the girl who shows her cleavage and wears skirts that actually showed 0.1cm of her underwear.

I'm in the middle part of the food chain. At least that's what I thought.

I grabbed an apple from the island and kissed my mom goodbye, "Bye mom! I love you!"

* * *

I went to the receptionist and joined the long line.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Mr Jonathan Christopher Herondale, can you please tell your feet to shut the hell up?" I rolled my eyes.

He gave me his worth a billion dollars smirk, "Glad that caught your attention after constantly calling your name for twenty-three times."

"Um sir, actually you called her name seven times," a boy, with large-framed glasses said meekly.

"Good point you've got there, I-Don't-Know-Your-Name-But-You're-Pretty-Decent," I replied, giving him a wink.

"Hey! I called your name seven times so that you can finally RESPOND, which is really mean and short and he? That nerd just gave me a mean insult which for you, considered a comment and you gave him a full-long sentence? This ain't fair!" he whined like a kid, pouting.

God, if he's not cute then I would smack him in the face.

"What? Jealous, goldie?" I gave him a smirk, knowing that I would piss him off.

"Very, hottie," he gave me a grin, as my cheeks show a tint of pink.

"Now don't be flattered, I know I'm all hot and all and it just gives off an amazing feeling to be called hot by an amazingly _sexy _person I am. But puh-lease," he said, catching a breath, "I called you hottie cuz I'm gonna call you red but Reddie just isn't right, you know? Since red's fire and fire's hot."

"Asshole," I muttered, as I continued, "Don't forget that you've been sassy since the day I first met you." I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and as we parted our own ways, "Because I love you!" He then blew me a kiss, as all girls in the hall either glare at me with envy or mutter some profanities under their breaths.

* * *

"I see you've gotten along well with Jonathan?" She asked.

"Uh mom? How do you know Jace? I've just met him TODAY and he's so annoying and clingy and-" she interrupted me with a laugh, "I just have my ways, dear."

With that, she gave me a wink and walked away, I then sprint to my room and dialed Isabelle's number on my phone. And yes, I've just met her today and we became the best of friends. Oh and not to mention, she lives with Jace and his family, along with her brother.

"Hey Iz! Wanna come over?" I asked.

"Yeah Cel?" I heard her shout over the phone, "Sorry? What did you say?" she asked again and continued, knowing what I would ask, "Yeah, just right. Celine asked me whether you wanna eat dinner with us. Oh, and bring your mom with you. They're best of buds."

"Kay. Gotta hang up now!" I bid goodbye, and now's my turn, "Yes mom?"

"What do you wanna eat for dinner?" She asked, giving suggestions, "Pizza? McDonald's? Or anything?"

"Isabelle asked us to have dinner at her house," I replied.

"Okay then! It's been a long time since I meet Celine and Steven!" she exclaimed, although she sounds so sure, I think... She isn't sure? Or is she lying?

Well, I, have, no, idea. And I better get dressed before I hear those twenty-minute lectures again.

**A/N: Soooo, how's the chapter?**

**naw don't be a silent reader! Tell us what you think! Review and favorite! :3**

**critics are welcome... Until next time, lovelies! :***

**ex oh ex oh, **

**williamfairchild (and oh, i changed my username from TrendyFiction to williamfairchild :))**


End file.
